In a vehicle brake device, an actuator is disposed between the master cylinder and the wheel cylinders for outputting a master pressure which is a hydraulic pressure in the master chamber by adjusting the master pressure to the wheel cylinder. For example, pressures in the four wheel cylinders are independently adjusted by the actuator. Thus, each wheel pressure (pressure in the wheel cylinder) is appropriately controlled, as is controlled by an ABS (anti-lock brake system), depending on the situation. Further, a driving portion is provided in the vehicle brake device for controlling the master pressure by driving a master piston. A vehicle brake device which includes the driving portion and the actuator (ABS) is disclosed for example, in Japanese Patent Literature JP 2014-19172.